Loving The New Girl
by freek-of-bookz38
Summary: When a new girl comes to hogwarts, harry falls deeply in luv with her. Will he win his love or loose his love?


Loving the New Girl  
  
Chapter One: An Odd Afternoon With Snape  
  
The clueless red-haired face stared at his girlfriend puzzlingly. Him and his friend Harry Potter (as you all know) promised Hermione that she could tutor them both whenever she could. She was teaching them arithmancy during lunch. Apparently, Ron was more puzzled than Harry was. "Honestly, Ron, you've got to pay attention," Hermione said. "I was!" Ron exclaimed. Then he bit off a large chunk of roast chicken and added, "Why 'o we ha'e to learn this 'nyways?"he asked, forgetting the promise he had made. "Remember you and Harry made a promise to let me tutor you whenever I could?" "Well..." "And Harry seems to be much smarter than you," she teased her boyfriend. Ron glared at the beautiful, brown-haired, 17-year old girl. By the time lunch was over Harry and Ron both learned a lot from their friend. "Thanks for helping, Hermione, "Harry said. Even Ron had to admit the tutoring was worth it all. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hermione's cheeks went red, but then her astonished face broke into a happy one.  
  
The trio left for their next class, which was Transfiguration with Ravenclaws. The three friends dragged their feet up the tricky staircase occasionally almost sinking into a step. When they finally reached Transfiguration class their feet were sore and they collapsed into their correct seats. Professor McGonagall, a strict not-to-be-fooled-with teacher, who always had her brown hair up in a tight bun, taught Transfiguration. The end of her square-shaped glasses was resting on her nose, as she was explaining today's assignment. "Today, you are going to learn how to turn a button into a small puppy. Remember to lightly and slowly swish and flick. The magic words are "Buttio transfrimre puppium." Now try it, all of you." Everybody tried but apparently it wasn't very easy. Like always, Hermione was the first one to change her large, blue button into a cute golden retriever puppy. "Excellent, well done, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. After about 4 tries Harry's little red button transformed into a small miniature dachshund. "VERY GOOD," Professor McGonagall smiled to Harry. Annoyed and irritated after 6 tries, Ron's tiny brown button finally changed into an adorable pug. "I'm impressed at your great work, Mr. Weasley," the professor said. Ron smiled a big, bright smile at the strict teacher. After a while all the classes' buttons transformed into cute, adorable puppies.  
  
Finally, after that class was done Harry, Hermione, and Ron lazily walked to their next class, which was Potions with the Slytherins. Professor Snape a greasy, black-haired, always-unhappy professor taught this subject. Professor Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher. This was because Professor Severus Snape hated Harry and wasn't nice to him. "Today, you are going to learn how to make a rare Healing Potion," Snape explained seriously. "All the ingredients are on your table: orpine, hawthorn blossom, spiked cedarwood, crushed frog legs, snake tongues, nightshade, pine needles, honeysuckle petals, dragon blood, and crushed eagle eyes." Everybody gave signs of disgust. "There are directions on your table, so there is no need what so ever to ask me," Professor Snape said strictly. The students got to work on the Healing Potion. It was quite simple since there were detailed directions right in front of them. "And if you make one mistake your directions will be taken away," Snape said. Ok, it's not so simple. But who could make a mistake. Neville Longbottom. Neville was an innocent, forgetful, easily scared boy. Instead of putting honeysuckle petals before nightshade he switched the two ingredients by accident because they did look alike, although you could see the differences between them. In a split second, Neville's directions were quickly grabbed away from him, and he was left with nothing but a cauldron full of ingredients and ingredients on the hard, wooden table. Neville's face was sweating and his hands were stuttering. He was as still as a statue and couldn't move. Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt sorry for him, and surprisingly so did Snape. He gave Neville a second chance and handed back his ingredients. He also handed the finally relieved Neville a new, empty cauldron and a new set of ingredients. This time Neville didn't make mistakes. He and the three best friends were the first ones to be done. They handed in their potions to Professor Snape. He looked at them carefully expecting mistakes, but there were none. And for the first time in many years, Snape actually smiled. And you know what? Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled back, too.  
  
Chapter Two: Snape, Ramsy, and the New Girl  
  
"Can you believe it?" Ron said. "Snape actually smiled at us!" The three buddies were walking in the halls and were on their way to the great hall for dinner. "Yea," Harry said. " I mean, he hates me and I hate him, and we-we smiled at each other." "Honestly, you two, Snape probably changed over the past 6 years," Hermione said. "Snape just smiled at us, that's all." "He also gave Neville a second chance on that potion," Ron said. "And he never did that before." "Oh, puh-lease," Hermione said. "Snape just changed, that's all.' "He probably wanted our last year to be truly unforgettable." "Yea, in a bad way, Harry said. "Please, just forget about Snape!" Hermione exclaimed. "OK!" they yelled. So the trio walked without saying a word about Snape. When they finally reached the Great Hall, it was all crowded with hundreds of students sitting at their appropriate tables. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, as usual. They're plates were already filled with delicious stuff to eat: roast chicken mashed potatoes, soup, toast, and more. All of a sudden Harry burst out, "I think I know why Snape is acting nice!" Harry felt slightly embarrassed because everybody at the Gryffindor table was looking at him. Then they continued back to their meal. He turned to his two best friends and explained his theory. "I think Snape is the one who is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." "Maybe that's why he's so nice." "Oh, come on, Harry, how could it be Snape," Hermione said. "And if it is, who's going to be our new Potions teacher?" "Well, maybe a new professor will be coming in," Harry guessed. And at that moment Dumbledore stood up and all eyes fell upon him. "Girls and boys I have an announcement to make." "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... and this might come as bit of shock to you...is none other than, Professor Severus Snape!" All the students looked in awe at Professor Snape as he walked up to Professor Dumbledore, shook his hand, and sat in his appropriate seat. Everybody clapped, still looking at Professor Snape with awe. "And," Professor Dumbledore said. All eyes turned back to him. "Our new Potions master will be...Professor Devin Ramsy." At that minute the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in came a handsome looking man with short brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, a smooth face, and all in all a good figure. He looked like he was about 21 years old. Like Professor Snape, Professor Ramsy shook hands with Professor Dumbledore and sat in his correct seat. This time everybody applauded and cheered, especially the girls. Professor Ramsy smiled a great, big smile. "And now, you may return back to your dinner," Professor Dumbledore said. Then, he sat down and had a quiet conversation with Professor Ramsy and Professor Snape.  
  
"See," Harry said. "I told you guys." "And you were right," Ron said unbelievably. "I never knew Professor Snape's dream would actually be fulfilled," Hermione said. "And I think everybody's going to really like our new Potions teacher she told them, as she looked at Professor Ramsy admiringly. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up. "And," he began. "A new girl will be coming in tomorrow." "She had just finished her 6th year at Durmstrang and moved here because her parents thought this school was much better. So she will starting her seventh year here. "Her name is Brittany Tess Joshin, and I expect you all to be nice to her." He sat down and everybody continued with his or her meals. The three friends were tight in conversation about the new girl. "A new girl from a different school?" Harry inquired. "That's odd." "Well, I don't think it matters if she's from Durmstrang," Hermione said. "I'm glad her family and her said this was a much better school, and I'm going to be very good friends wit her and you should, too," she said. "Of course we'll make friends with her," the two boys said in unison. "That will make two boys and two girls," Ron calculated. "We will be the four musketeers." He and Harry chuckled and Hermione joined in with their giggles. Then they went back to eating and talking.  
  
It was a delicious, quiet, dinner with no further announcements from Professor Dumbledore. Everybody enjoyed the main meal, and soon dessert appeared. There were tarts, ice cream, cupcakes, pudding, cakes, pies, and every other type of dessert you could imagine. Everybody was talking, either about the new girl, or the new Potions master. As soon as dinner was over the students filed out to their correct places. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged their legs up the stairs. "Password?" the fat lady in the pink dress asked, when they finally got to the top. "Angelwings," Harry yawned. The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor stoods crawled into the room one by one. Then the three friends parted, walked slowly up the stairs to their dormitories, collapsed in their scarlet colored beds and fell asleep, each person having their own secret dreams.  
  
Chapter Three: The First Day With Professor Ramsy and Professor Snape  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron woke up early in the morning to study Transfiguration for one hour. Soon the other sleepy Gryffindors woke up, too, and got down to breakfast. Like dinner, breakfast was extremely delicious, and everybody was tight in converstation. Also, all the students were expecting the new girl, Haley to come in. But as the minutes went by, not once did the glossy oak doors swing open. "Maybe this girl is coming in at lunchtime," Hermione guessed. "I guess so," Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
After breakfast the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all went to their correct classes. The Gryffindors' first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed in to Greenhouse Three and sat down on the dark brown benches. "Today, you are going to learn how to grow a rare species of flowers, called Singing Jewel Flowers," Professor Sprout explained. "I have packets of Singing Jewel Flower seeds." And Professor Sprout started giving directions on how to plant the seeds. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs did as they were told and it was an easy task. "These flowers can grow to be as high as 4 inches," Professor Sprout said. "It will take atleast 2 or 3 weeks before they are fully grown." "This is how a fully grown Singing Jewel Flower looks," Professor Sprout said, pointing to a plant on her desk. The flowwer was so beautiful. It had 8 smooth petals as soft as velvet. The colors of the petals were red, gold, blue, bronze, silver, green, yellow, and black. The slender stem was multicolored and had the same colors as the petals. The most beautiful part of the flowere was the jewel. Surrounded by the, was a glorious, shiny, multicolored jewel that had the same colors as the petals and stem. The flower was singing a sweet, soft song. Everybody loved the flower but it was time to go so the students filed out of the greenhouse to their next class.  
  
The three friends quickly walked to their next class, which was Potions with Ravenclaws. They rushed into the classroom and chose three seats at the front of the room. Soon the rest of the students came in and took their seats. Professor Ramsy walked in and sat at his cherry-colored desk and began to take attendance. Then he explained what type of potion they were going to make today. "Good morning class," he said warmly. "Since this is my first class and my first day we will not be making any potions,' Professor Ramsy explained. "Instead each one of you will explain a little bit about yourselves so we can all get to know each other. We'll start of with you, Harry. Harry explained about how his parents died, what awful relatives he has, about how he survived Voldemort, and about his godfather, Sirius Black. Professor Ramsy thanked Harry for that wonderful introduction. Then it was Ron's turn. He explained all about his big family of 9 members including him and his parents, and all of them having red hair, and about what they did. As soon as Ron was finished Hermione quickly began talking about her family, the school, and lots of other stuff that Professor Ramsy seemed to be impressed with. Soon everybody was done with his or her introductions and they were filing out of the classroom to their next class, which was Transfiguration with Slytherins.  
  
Transfiguration class was quite difficult and the three friends were always recieved nasty looks from Malfoy. Changing a needle to a flowerpot wasn't an easy task. "Hegio pinitre," everybody was saying out loud. After several tries every sharp, silver needle had transformed into a hard, smooth, brown flowerpot. Professor McGonagall was very impressed with everyone's work and awarded 12 points each to the Gryffindors and Slytherins. After class was over Harry, Hermione, and Ron slowly walked to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs.  
  
"I wonder what this class is going to be like," Ron stated. The three friends were expecting class, being taught by Snape to be harsh and hard, but they were wrong. In fact, Defense Against the Dark Arts was actually simple. The students were taught about many different curses, and were each given a thick workbook and a textbook that had all the information about Dark Arts. "For homework you are going to fill out pages 1-10 using that textbook, "Everything You Need To Know About The Dark Arts," Snape explained. "I expect to be done and ready by tomorrow and please give me detailed answers." "Class dismissed." The students stampeded out of the class do the Great Hall for lunch because they were extremely famished. "I'm glad Snape's dream was actually fulfilled," Harry said. "He isn't his old self anymore," Ron said. "He's becoming nice, and I'm happy of that," Harry said. "Yup," Hermione said.  
  
Chapter Four: The New Girl Comes In  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with students chatting with loudly with their friends. But soon all talk suddenly ceased becuase the big oak doors swung open revealing a beautiful seventeen-year old girl with straight light brown hair, which was angled, and long. She had sparkling hazel- colored eyes and glossy, angel rose-colored lips. Her face was as smooth as a baby's bottom, and she was slim and pretty. When Harry saw her he instantly fell in love with her. Brittany Tess Joshin walked up to the long table where Professor Dumbledore and the staff sat. She shook hands with him gently placed the sorting hat on her head, sat down on the three-legged stool and waited to be sorted. All eyes turned on the young girl. The sorting hat took a long time to choose where the girl should go. "My my," the Sorting Hat spoke. "You're going to be a toughy." "Let's see, you would definetely not go in Slytherin that's for sure." "I can see that your description fits all four houses." The sorting hat thought for a while then yelled out, "Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors cheered loudly and long as Brittany walked up to the table and took a seat next to Hermione across from Harry. Harry stared at her dreamily. But when he heard Ron's snickers he glared at him and quickly went back to eating his meal. "Hello, Brittany, my name is Hermione," Hermione introduced herself. "That's Ron and that's Harry." "You must be Harry Potter, the one who survived Voldemort," Brittany said pointing at Harry. "I've heard a lot about you," she said. "Nice to meet ya." Harry blushed and smiled. "You guys can call me Britt," Brittany said. "Ok," they answered in unison. "You can hang out out with Ron, Harry, and me if you'd like," Hermione said. "I'd love to," Britt said, happily.  
  
When the feast was done, all the students lazily walked up stairs to go to bed. When the three (now four) friends were in front of the fat lady with the pink dress, she asked the password. "Angelwings," Hermione said clearly so that Brittany could hear. They all crawled in to the Gryffindor common room. Haley observed her surroundings carefully then said with excitement, "This is amazing!" "I absolutely love it!" "Hey Britt, Hermione, Harry, Ron," Fred and George said. "Want to play a cardgame?" Fred asked the four friends. "Sure," Brittany said. "But first I need to change into my nightie." "Ok," George answered. "We'll wait." Britt retrieved her nightie from her suitcase and went up to the girls' room to change. She walked back downstairs only to recieve a "wow" stare from everybody. Brittany was wearing a light blue halter shirt that had her name imprinted on it in beautiful gold letters. The halter showed 1-½ inches of her stomach. She had on light green shorts, which were relatively short. "What?" she asked. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George snapped back to attention, and said "Nothing," in unison.  
  
The 6 Hogwarts students played a long game of "Chicken Soup." At the end Brittany won, thanks to her clever brain and quick actions. "Does anyone of you know how to play Wizard's Chess?" Britt asked. "I do!" Ron said loudly. "Fancy challenging me in a game of Chess, Ron?" Britt asked. "I would, but I don't know if you could handle loosing against me," Ron answered. "I was the best wizard's chess player for 6 years, you know." "Well, that just might change," Britt said coolly. "We'll see," Ron said. Brittany got out a chessboard and set it up with black and white chess pieces. "I'll be white, and you can be black," she said. Ron agreed and the game started. The four spectators watched with great excitement. The twins made a bet. Fred chose that Brittany would win, and George chose that Ron would win. Whoever lost the bet would do the other's homework for the whole schoolyear. Harry seemed to be more interested in Haley than in the game. He was staring at her slender waist and her smooth face. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her Harry thought. Snap outta it, man! A voice said inside him. Then Harry snapped back to attention and payed attention to the game. Apparently Brittany was winning. Each time it was her turn she took time and thought into which piece she should move and where. She would carefully study Rons' and her pieces. In the end, Britt won. "I can't believe you beat me!" Ron said, shocked. "Well, I guess you're not the only Chess Champion," Britt said. "Yes, I won the bet!" Fred exclaimed. "Aw, man!" George moaned. "You two bet on who was going to win the game?" Brittany asked. "Yup," said Fred, "and I, fortunately won, thank God!" "Congrats, Fred!" Haley said enthusiastically. "What's George's punishment?" "He has to do my homework for the whole schoolyear," Fred answered. "Yea, unfortunately," George muttered. "Clever," Brittany said. "Very clever." Then everybody sleepily walked up-stairs to their dormitories collapsed into their four-poster beds and fell sound asleep, each person having their own dreams and thoughts.  
  
Chapter Five: Head Boy and Head Girl  
  
"This year's head boy and head girl...," Dumbledore began, when everybody was in the Great Hall, "are Haley Tess Jorshin and Harry Potter. Everybody applauded. Harry thanked the gods that Britt was the Head Girl. "I will show you you're common room," Dumbledore said, waving his hand at them. The two followed him up two staircases, finally reaching the painting, (a lady dancing with a gentleman) hat lead to the common room. "Pheonix feathers," Dumbledore said. The painting swung open revealing an amazing common room. Dumbledore quickly left the two. Harry and Brittany crawled inside. They sucked up their surroundings, bewildered and amazed. "It's beautiful!" Britt said. "It really is," Harry agreed. Brittany took out her nightie and went to the bathroom to change. Harry waited for her, and when she finally was out, he gaped at her. She was wearing a pink belly shirt that had absolutely no sleeves, not even spaghetti straps. The shirt showed 3 inches of her slender waist. Her white loose shorts were very short. Apparently for her it was very hot in the room.  
  
Britt eyed him suspiciously. "It's boling in here," she said. Her sentence snapped him back to reality. "I know," he said. He sat in a comfortable red chair, reading a novel. Brittany was sitting on her bed, doing the same. After a couple of minutes Britt started to walk over to her 4-week old male golder retriever puppy, Sunnie, who could actually fly, amazingly. But as she was walking she accidently tripped over a spongey red ball. She screamed as she was falling backwards. Harry heard her scream. He suddenly looked up and with quick action, he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist to prevent her from falling. Britt's neck brushed against his lips and he kissed it. Britt tried to struggle free from Harry's strong grip, but he wouldn't let go. "I'm ok, you know, you can let go." Harry reluctantly let go. She picked up her cute Sunnie, who suddenly woke up, and she walked over to the bed. The adorable puppy barked softly and licked her on the lips. She stroked its fur, not saying anything to Harry. Finally Sunnie fell asleep. Brittany gently placed him in a basket. Then when the time became 9:30, Brittany fell sound asleep.  
  
Harry continued reading his novel, Walk Two Moons, when his eyes gazed over at Haley. He closed the book and stared at the girl he loved. He slowly got up and walked over to the beautiful, motionless body. He stared at her for a long time. She's so pretty! He thought. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms again around her waist. His handsome face moved closer and closer to his until his lips gently kissed hers. Thankfully, she did not stir a single bit. He was about to kiss her again when something in his said, Don't! Don't kiss her! Man, what is wrong with you? But another voice inside him said, Don't listen to that old git, Harry. Follow your heart. It will lead in the right direction. The voices began to have an argument. I am not an old git, you old nag! The more unrespectable voice said. You don't even know the meaning of love, the other voice said. Fancy fighting with me, the other one spoke rudely. I could beat you anytime, old git, the respectable voice said. Harry did follow his heart. He gently kissed her again, this time a tiny bit longer. Now get to bed, dumbbutt, the less respectable voice said. Don't call Harry a dumbbutt, you uneducated freak, the more wise voice said. Uneducated? Well exceeuuuse me! I 've happened to getall O's on my O.W.L's, the less educated voice bragged. You most certainly did not, the other voice spoke. As I recall, you got um, let's see all D's! The more clever vocie yelled out. Keep you're fat mouth shut goon! The other voice said. My scores for any exam are my business, not yours, rat! You know what, it's not worth having an argument with you, you evil witch, the more sensible voice said. Harry was just about to kiss her again. Way to go, buddy! The more respectable voice said. Then Harry paused. His faced moved farther away from her. Haha, you go, man! The other voice said. Hmph! The respectable, now pissed off, voice spoke. I'm gonna go to bed, that voice said. Well so am I, the other voice spoke.  
  
Thank god those two voices aren't arguing any more, Harry thought. They were getting on my nerves! Harry took of his circular-shaped glasses and put them on the night table. Then he got into be, and tucked himself into the scarlet-colored comforters. He started dreaming about his dreamgirl, thankful that those stupid voices weren't arguing anymore. Hey, we can here you, you know! The voices said in unison. Shut up and just go to sleep god dammit! He angrily spoke. OK! There's no need to have a cow! Jeez! The two voices spoke angrily back and then his mind suddenly fell quiet, him thinking of the person he loved and the two voices sleeping like babies.  
  
Chapter 6: Finding something Out about Brittany  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Brittany were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. The two 17-year old boys were learning Potions from Hermione. "This is like living hell," he muttered to Harry. "Beg pardon?" Hermione asked. "You were saying something, Ron?" "No, no, I wasn't saying a thing, sweetie," he said sarcastically to Hermione. Then he thought inside his head, Yeah right! "I can see that you're tutoring them," Brittany said."Yup, that's right, Britt,"Hermione answered. "Unfortunately, we just have to learn potions!"Ron said. "It's my worst subject ever!" "Well, if I teach you Potions you'll learn a lot,"Hermione said. Finally the tutoring was done, and the two students and the teacher put their books away. "Thank God,"Ron muttered. Brittany giggled at Ron's statement.  
  
They began eating a scrumptious breakfast of chicken, soup, and mashed potatoes,chatting about Quidditch all the while. After breakfast they were going to have flying lessons with the Slytherins. Finally after breakfast was over the Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed outside to the brooms. Their instructor, Madame Hooch was a short haired-teacher. "Know all of you, you know what to do," she said. "Right hand over the broom and say up. Everybody was saying "Up," that is except Brittany.  
  
"What is wrong, Miss Joshin?" Madame Hooch asked. "Well, it's just that, I- I-I c-c-can't fly these types of brooms," Britt explained. "What do you mean? These brooms are perfectly fine for flying." "No, no it's not that. I would fly if I could but it's just that everytime I get on a broom, I-I-I-I ch-ch-ch-change into something," Brittany tried to explain. "You change into soemthing?" Madame Hooch asked, confused. "Could you show us what you mean, Miss Joshin?" the teacher asked. "Yes, Madame Hooch," Brittany answered. The young girl put her right hand over the broom and said, "Up." The broom flew up into her hand. Then she mounted the broom. Brittany attempted to fly but, suddenly a swirl of glitter and sparks surrounded her. Brittany floated up into the air and the broom fell down. She started to twirl around, her body and clothes changing. Finally, the sparks and glitter disappeared to reveal Brittany, except that she was different now.  
  
Brittany was wearing a silk white gown with shimmering sparkles and glitter. She had soft angel wings and her hair was longer than usual. In her right hand was some kind of long golden stick with a figure of an angel on the top of it. Around her forehead was a kind of smooth, hard golden band with an opal jewel in the middle. Brittany the Angel floated down to the ground. Everybody was staring at her with shocked faces.  
  
"Well, that is very interesting," Madame Hooch said. "When did you first find out about this, Miss Joshin?" "Well, I found out when I was 11 years old," Brittany answered in a more sweet and gentle voice than her normal voice. "Does this happen on every broom?" "Yes, it does, but there's one broom where I don't transform into what I am now," Brittany answered. "What broom is that?" Madame Hooch asked. "It's my Mega Angelwing 3000,"Britt said. "Shall I get it?" "No, no, that's ok. I'll get it. I have to tell this to Professor Dumbledore, anyway," Madame Hooch answered. "But, could you please change back into your normal state,"Madame Hooch said as she walked into the castle.  
  
Brittany floated back into the air, all eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes tightly and began to transform into her normal self. Then she started to slowly float back down, returning to her usual state. "Yo, Joshin, if you had gotten your broom maybe this wouldn't have happened. But I guess you wanted to showoff how pretty are,"Malfoy yelled at her. Britt stalked up to him and glared at him with the face that makes people scared. "Well, there wasn't enough time to get my broom, Malfoy," she said in a calm voice. "But I guess you don't have enough common sense to figure that out," she said. Malfoy glared at her with the meanest face ever then asked, "Are you a Mudblood or Pureblood?" "I'm Muggle-born," she answered. "But don't you DARE ever call me, Hermione, or anyone else who's Muggle-born a Mudblood!"She yelled at him. "Got that." "Oh and what are you gonna do if I do say it?" Malfoy said with an evil smile. "I'm gonna do somethin' you never ever dreamed I would do," she answered.  
  
Soon Madame Hooch came out with Brittany's broom. The broom was so shiny and clean. Everybody mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. The Firebolt, owned by Harry, used to be the fastest broom, but now the Mega Angelwing 3000 was the fastest broom ever invented. 


End file.
